If By Sea
|type = Side Quest |creatures = |dlc = Base }} If By Sea is a quest available in . Background We've landed safely. Captain Rana is going to muster the remaining Bleakrock villagers and the people of Dhalmora. She wants me to ensure the fires are lit in the nearby watchtower so we can warn Davon's Watch, the port city in Stonefall. Quick walkthrough #Light the signal fires and warn Davon's Watch #Get Kindlepitch Powder at Fort Zeren #Hint: Warn the Quartermaster #Get Kindlepitch Powder at the Foyen Dockyards #Head to the Signal Fires #*''HINT: Follow Quartermaster Lineem'' #*''HINT: Enter Secret Passage'' #*''HINT: Go through the Secret Passage'' #Light the East and West Fires #Return to Dhalmora #*''HINT: Report to Captain Rana'' #Talk to Aera Earth-Turner Walkthrough In Fort Zeren, the Vestige must ask Quartermaster Urona for kindlepitch to light the signal fires, alerting the Pact of the Covenant attack on Bal Foyen. "Need a blade? I hope not. I don't have any to spare." :A raid hit the Dhalmora watchtower. I need kindlepitch to light the fires. "I'm fresh out. Bit of an accident in the storeroom with a lantern, I'm afraid. Suddenly, no more kindlepitch." ::Where can I get more? "Check the dockyards. Lineem just offloaded a fresh supply. When you see her, warn her about the attack. She's such a fragile lizard. Don't want her going to pieces." :::I will, Quartermaster. Thank you. "Vivec keep us! The Covenant is raiding along the coast. I have a family in Senie. I wonder if I'll ever see my brother again." ::::Why do you use kindlepitch power to light the signal fires? "Nothing burns like kindlepitch. When Davon's Watch sees the fires go up the way they do with kindlepitch, they know it's not a drill: it's the real thing." The next objective would be to go to the Bal Foyen Dockyards, in the northernmost point of Bal Foyen, and speak with Quartermaster Lineem. "Looking for rations? Keep going down the river, friend. Everything here is spoken for." :The Covenant has attacked. I need kindlepitch to light the signal fires. "Raiders? In Bal Foyen? Take the kindlepitch. Warn the watch. You are sun-blessed for telling me. Have you spoken with Urona at the fort already?" ::She's the one who sent me to you. "Xuth, she's a crafty one! Very well. Consider the docks on alert. If you're going to light the fires, I can help you get there. Follow me, sun on my scales." :::All right. "Come along. No time to waste. Follow me. Secret passage." She will then say, "We go now to a secret passage. It is, really, a storage tunnel. But today, it is a secret from the Covenant." One you have arrived, she will say, "Here's the entrance. This will take you right to the signal fires." After going through the smuggler's tunnel, the Vestige would find themselves at the Hidden Dagger Landing Site, where they would have to light two signal fires to alert the Pact; east and west. After lighting the signal fires, the Vestige must go back to Dhalmora and report to Captain Rana; yet Captain Rana is not there. Instead, Aera Earth-Turner will be present, greeting the Vestige by saying, "Hurry, friend. Bal Foyen is under attack!" "Thank Kyne you've returned. Everyone. They're all gone. My family is gone." :Where have they gone, Aera? "They've gone to war. And they're outnumbered. I fear everyone we know will be dead before the day is out." The quest concludes at that point, and the Vestige must then choose to participate in one of two major battles in "Crossroads." Rewards *91–377 Trivia *The title and objectives of the quest seem to reference an event during the American Revolution. During the Midnight Ride, orders were to light two signal fires if the British came by sea, to warn others. The objective of lighting warning fires reflects this. Journal ru:Если по морю fr:Alerte maritime Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact Quests Category:Online: Bal Foyen Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Bal Foyen Side Quests